Was ist Liebe?
by Miyu4
Summary: AsukaxRei Ich hätte es besser lassen sollen, aber da mir die Story nicht mehr aus dem Kof ging habe ich sie dann doch geschrieben.


Was ist Liebe?!  
  
Vorwort: So jetzt hab ich mal meinen ersten Neon Genesis Evangelion FF geschrieben. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch einigermaßen. Er handelt von Rei und Asuka und ist ein Yuri! Viel Spaß  
  
Jetzt stand sie also endlich vor ihrer Tür. Es hatte sie eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Und nun war sie hier. Sie müsste nur den Klingelknopf drücken und sie würde öffnen. Asuka wusste schließlich, dass sie da war. Wo sollte sie denn sonst sein?  
  
Sie lag auf dem Bett und wartete. Sie wartete darauf, dass draußen die Klingel betätigt wurde. Sie wusste, dass jemand draußen vor der Tür stand und sie wusste auch wer dieser jemand war. Woher sie dass wusste? Diese Frage konnte sie nicht beantworten. Sie wusste es einfach. Aber sie war zu scheu um die Tür von selbst aufzumachen. So war sie nun mal.  
  
Sie hob ihre Hand um zu klingeln. Aber als ihr Finger den Knopf berührte zuckte sie zurück. Wusste sie eigentlich was sie da tat? Wie würde sie überhaupt reagieren? Würde sie lächeln oder würde sie, sie zurück weisen? Asuka wusste es nicht und wie wollte sie ihr das sagen? Sie einfach so überfallen mit den Worten? Was wollte sie ihr da eigentlich sagen? Was bedeuteten eigentlich diese drei kleinen Worte? Und vor allem: Was bedeutete überhaupt das Wort "Liebe"? Konnte ihr jemand das beantworten? Liebe war ein Wort, dass man einfach so in den Raum sagen konnte. Ohne große Bedeutung! Woher wusste man, dass diese Wort ernst gemeint war? Eigentlich konnte das doch keiner beweisen. So viele Menschen sagte, dass sie irgendjemanden liebten. Wussten sie überhaupt, was sie da sagten? Hatten sie sich so etwas überhaupt schon einmal gefragt? Vermutlich nicht. Wer dachte schon über so etwas merkwürdiges, so intensiv nach wie sie in diesem Moment? Keiner! Warum auch? Es war den meisten Menschen doch eigentlich egal, was es genau bedeutete. Liebe bedeutete eigentlich für jemanden da zu sein. Etwas höheres zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Ja, das bedeutete für sie "Liebe". Eigentlich bedeutete es noch sehr viel mehr für sie. Doch diese beiden Dinge waren das wichtigste für sie.  
  
Warum klingelte sie nicht? Hatte sie etwa Angst? Wenn ja, warum? Sie empfand doch genauso für sie. Ach das wusste sie ja gar nicht. Ihr fehlte nur einfach der Mut es ihr zu sagen. Sie war doch sonst auch sehr direkt und sehr entschlossen. Warum war sie jetzt nicht so? oder irrte sie sich vielleicht und sie empfand gar nichts für sie? Aber warum war sie dann bei diesem scheiß Wetter vor ihrer Tür? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie wurde immer unruhiger. Dort draußen würde sie sich bestimmt eine Erkältung holen! Das ahnte sie. Auch wenn sie immer so gefühllos tat, auch sie machte sich Sorgen oder hatte Angst, empfand Liebe oder etwas anderes. Aber sie hatte nie gelernt es zu zeigen. Vielleicht aus Angst. Vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen. Sie konnte es nicht so genau erklären. Es war nun mal einfach so und man musste versuchen es so zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann ja lernen ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Irgendwann. Für den Menschen, an den diese Gefühle gerichtet waren. Ja, irgendwann. Vielleicht würde man ihr dabei ja sogar helfen.  
  
Noch immer hatte sie nicht geklingelt. Der Wind pfiff ihr in die Jacke und sie begann zu frösteln. Sie sollte sich langsam mal entscheid! Doch es fiel ihr so schwer. Sie hatte solche Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen. Angst abgewiesen zu werden. Diese Angst ließ sich einfach nicht vertreiben. Sie hatte sie noch nie lächeln sehen. Manchmal stellte sie sich nachts vor wie sie wohl aussah wenn sie lächelte. Die Bilder gefielen ihr und sie wünschte sich, dass sie für sie lächeln würde. Aber das hatte sie noch nie getan. Wie auch? Sie hatte ihr ja nie eine Möglichkeit gegeben für sie zu lächeln, so unfreundlich wie sie immer gewesen war. Früher hätte sie sich das niemals vorstellen können. Doch heute tat es ihr Leid. Aber nun konnte sie die Vergangenheit eh nicht rückgängig machen und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Warum wusste sie nicht so genau. Vielleicht hätte sie sich sonst nie in sie verliebt. Es war schließlich damals während eines Streits gewesen, damals hatte sie, sie einfach so merkwürdig angesehen und sie damit ganz in ihren Bann gezogen. Durch einen einfachen Blick! Der einfach zum verlieben war. Und ohne sie ging es nun nicht mehr! Sie sehnte sich nach ihr, vermisste sie schon nach kurzer Zeit und nun musste sie es ihr sagen. Ganz langsam nährte sich ihr Finger zum zweiten Mal der Klingel. Diesmal drückte sie den Knopf. Die Klingel funktionierte. Sie hörte von innen ein Schellen.  
  
Sie hörte das Klingeln und stand auf. Etwas nervös war sie schon, aber da musste sie nun durch. Egal wie. Sie ging langsam zur Tür und erfasste die Türklinke. Einen Moment zögerte sie bevor sie, sie herunter drückte und die Tür öffnete. Sie standen voreinander und schwiegen.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Asuka ihr in die Augen sah, kam es ihr so vor als würde sie den Boden unter den Füssen verlieren. Asuka konnte kaum noch stehen. Sie sah in Reis rote Augen, die sie fragend ansahen und Rei schwieg mal wieder. Asuka wusste, dass sie nichts sagen würde, also machte sie den Anfang. "Hi!" Etwas dämlicheres hätte ihr nun aber auch nicht einfallen können! Rei sah aus versteinerter Miene sie an. "Hallo!" Rei wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Alles klang irgendwie so dämlich. "Wenn ich störe, gehe ich wieder!" murmelte Asuka unschlüssig. "Nein!" jetzt hatte Rei einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht. "Komm doch rein!" sagte sie leise. Asuka nickt dankbar und betrat die Wohnung. Es war genau wie Shinji es damals erzählt hatte. Leer und trüb. Sie standen sich immer noch gegenüber, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. "Warum bist du hier?" Rei war über sich selbst überrascht. Ausgerechnet sie hatte die Stille gebrochen. Asuka war erleichtert, dass Rei gefragt hatte, sie hätte nämlich nichts heraus bekommen. "Ich wollte dir etwas sagen!" begann sie. Rei schwieg. "Es ist irgendwie schwer zu erklären... Ich weis selbst nicht warum... Es ist während einem Streit passiert... Damals hast du mich so angesehen... und dann war dieses Gefühl plötzlich da!" Rei sagte noch immer nichts. Sie ahnte was Asuka sagen wollte und sie hoffte es. Aber sie blieb auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Wie immer. "Was ich sagen will ist...", Asuka hatte weiter gesprochen und sah nun auf den Boden um Rei nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "Ich.... ich hab.... ich hab mich in die ver... verliebt!" Endlich war es draußen. Endlich hatte sie es hervor gebracht. Asuka fühlte sich besser, aber sie hatte auch Angst vor Reis Reaktion. Rei stand eine Weile regungslos da. Asuka hatte es gesagt! Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich wirklich gut. Rei trat dicht zu Asuka und diese sah sie gezwungenermaßen an. Rei lächelte. Asuka blieb das Herz stehen. Es war noch wundervoller als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie umarmte Rei und murmelte ihr ins Ohr: "Du solltest viel öfter Lächeln!" Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander und Asuka sah Rei an. Wie sie da stand und sie ansah. Dann beugte sie sich vor und die beiden verschmolzen in einen endlosen Kuss.  
  
Ende 


End file.
